sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Just Dance 2014
PlayStation 4 Xbox One |genre = Music game |platforms = PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox One }} Just Dance 2014 is a dance video game developed by Ubisoft Paris, in collaboration with Ubisoft Milan, Ubisoft Reflections, Ubisoft Bucharest, Ubisoft Pune and Ubisoft Montpellier. The fifth main installment in the ''Just Dance'' series, it was announced at Ubisoft's E3 2013 press event, and released for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, and Wii U on 9 October 2013, and for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One as launch titles on 15 November and 22 November 2013 respectively. A sequel, Just Dance 2015 was released in October 2014. The game introduced several new features to the franchise, including expanded second screen support for Wii U and Xbox platforms, the ability to record and share video clips of gameplay on supported platforms, and online multiplayer through the "World Dance Floor" mode. Gameplay As in previous installments, players must mimic the routine of an on-screen dancer to a chosen song, scoring points based on their accuracy. Selected songs now feature "On Stage" modes—routines in which one player dances in a lead role while others perform as backup dancers. The PlayStation 4 and Xbox One versions also include routines that can be played by up to six players at once. The "AutoDance" feature allows users to record footage of their gameplay, which can then be uploaded to the Just Dance website or shared on social networks. If a microphone is available, players can also earn bonus "Mojo" points for singing along with the song. Online multiplayer was added by means of a ghost data system, as well a new mode known as "World Dance Floor"—in which players compete against others simultaneously on the same song in a massively multiplayer setting. Players can join in at any time, compare their performance against other players during and after each song, and increase their level by playing more often. Occasionally, players can vote to decide on the next song. Additional second screen features are available on the Wii U and Xbox versions of the game using a Wii U GamePad or Xbox SmartGlass; users can manage playlists, and manipulate gameplay and routines in the "Party Master" mode. The GamePad's camera can also be used to record AutoDance footage and serve as a microphone for karaoke. Also, there was a mode called Just Dance DJ, which allowed you to switch to the next song without going to the menu. However, it was removed for unknown reasons. Soundtrack There are a total of 50 songs in the main soundtrack. Downloadable content Additional songs and routines for Just Dance 2014 were released as downloadable content. Some DLC songs were re-issues of songs released as DLC for previous editions. The game offers downloadable content songs for the player to download. One of them is free of charge. * (PAL) means that it is only a DLC for PAL versions * (JD4) means that it is a song in the original track list of Just Dance 4 * (JD4DLC) means it is also a DLC for Just Dance 4 * (FDLC) means that it is a free DLC * (X) means that the song has been removed from the game, and appeared later in Just Dance 2015 as DLC. Reception IGN praised Just Dance 2014 s continued focus on being a casual party game in comparison to the more sophisticated nature of Dance Central, acknowledging its "accessible, silly, and endearingly creative" routines, the "On Stage" routines providing "a stage for particularly ostentatious dancers to shine" that "brims with sexual tension, an essential element of any classic party game from Truth or Dare to Twister", and increasing production values over previous installments, but also noting that its soundtrack was skewed more towards recent music. It was also noted that the World Dance Floor mode could help players who cannot decide on a song due to the game's large soundtrack. In conclusion, giving the game a 7.9 out of 10, IGN explained that "Just Dance 2014 exerts no pressure, and demands no skill. It just invites you to have fun with it, whoever you are and whatever music you like. It’s wildly silly, creative and colourful, relying on daft, characterful choreography and to evoke a party atmosphere that puts everyone at ease." References }} Category:2013 video games Category:Dance video games Category:Exergames Category:Just Dance (video game series) Category:Kinect games Category:Music video games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation Move-compatible games Category:Ubisoft games Category:Video games developed in Italy Category:Wii games Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U eShop games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox One games